Bleu Souvenir
by Calamithy
Summary: OS, UA, Yaoi. Retrouver un souvenir d'adolescence c'est... pour Naughty Luce et Nauss !


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA et je ne dis rien de plus (sauf dans la résumé :D)  
><strong>

**Rating : T  
><strong>

**Résumé ? Revoir un souvenir de 10 ans est particulier..  
><strong>

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**Fic pour qui ? : Pour Naughty Luce et NausS :D juste comme ça. C'est ma fic happy bday to me 6 mois après. J'avais dit que je la ferais et donc vala ! J'avais aussi dit qu'elle serait pour Natsu donc vala bis. Et comme j'ai beaucoup pensé à elle et à NausS en l'écrivant, ben valala :D  
><strong>

Escritouillée à Nice :D

* * *

><p><strong>Bleu souvenir<strong>

**T**

**Paris, 7 mai 2011, 10h00  
><strong>

**T**

Croiser un souvenir c'est quelque chose d'assez particulier.

Il y a des souvenirs que l'on veut effacer.

Ceux que l'on veut réécrire.

Ceux qui doivent rester intouchés. Des souvenirs numériques sans photoshop. De ceux qui ne jaunissent pas avec les années, même si le temps qui passe peut être beau. Même si les bords recourbés peuvent être émouvants.

Il y a différents souvenirs et aujourd'hui j'en croise un que j'avais oublié.

Presque oublié.

Je l'ai connu en basket-jeans-t-shirt et il est en veste-chemise ouverte-pantalon-chaussures sans scratch.

Ce scratch qui laissait des traces chaque fois qu'il était levé.

Ce scratch qui une fois utilisé ne se remettait jamais en place comme avant.

Ce scratch qui marquait l'usure.

Et le tissu qui s'effile et file.

Comme le temps.

**T**

- Heero ?

- Salut Duo.

- Ca fait une paye mon vieux…

**T**

Comment salue-t-on un souvenir de 10 ans ?

Comment salue-t-on son premier baiser ?

**T**

- Ah oui ça fait quoi… 10 ans ?

**T**

Eh bien on lui serre la main.

Les hommes qui ne sont pas amis ne s'enlacent pas.

Les hommes qui ne sont pas proches ne s'embrassent pas.

Les hommes qui reconnaissent des connaissances ne devraient pas en avoir envie.

S'embrasser comme « se prendre dans les bras »

**T**

- C'était quoi, au collège, non ? En 3e ?

**T**

J'ai failli dire « 2nde ».

A quoi je fais référence ?

Je devrais pas lui rappeler.

A l'époque notre rencontre était aussi incongrue qu'un « c » qui se prononce « g ».

Un peu comme aujourd'hui.

Une fraction de seconde et la porte saute.

**T**

- Hn. Je dirais plutôt en 2nde. Je n'avais plus mon appareil dentaire.

- Mais moi j'avais le mien !

**T**

…

Donc je m'en rappelle.

Donc il me fixe de ses yeux mer du nord.

Son petit rictus me dit qu'il se rappelle… _précisément_ de mon appareil.

Ça ne va pas être simple.

Je me sens nu.

**T**

- Oui. Tu en avais plein la bouche.

- En même temps, Heero, un appareil dentaire sur les pieds ça fait mauvais genre.

- Je ne sais pas, ça aurait pu être rock 'n' roll.

- Tu te laisses influencer par ta coupe de cheveux, Heero. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire l'absence.

- Je dirais plutôt par tes lèvres.

**T**

Plus on parle, plus j'y pense.

Plus son souvenir m'appelle.

J'étais en jeans-baskets. Je suis en jeans-baskets.

Avant j'étais éternel sweat. Maintenant je suis éternel t-shirt.

Avant j'avais les cheveux longs. Aujourd'hui ils sont très longs.

Avant… oh-là.

Haut-les-mains ceci est un hold-up.

Haut-les-cœurs ce mec est un gangster.

Haut-le-cœur… ça marque une effraction.

Une infraction à la loi de l'oubli.

**T**

- ?

- Les Rolling Stones, Duo, tu oublies tes classiques…

- Jamais été fan.

**T**

Sens de la vanne ou carotte, on dirait que j'ai la cote.

J'aime pas prendre de paris sur ma life.

Je suis pas un gambler.

Pas quand je n'ai pas la main.

Et pourtant je l'ai récupérée assez vite quand on s'est dit bonjour.

**T**

- Ca peut venir, Duo. Sinon, quoi de neuf ?

- Oh, que du vieux, 'Ro, je…

**T**

Meuble.

Parce qu'on n'a rien à se dire.

Parce que la belle incongruité de notre rencontre ne change pas qu'à la longue on soit des inconnus.

Malgré le hold-up sur mes pensées. Avant qu'on se croise je pensais à bouffer.

… Comment ça il est que 10h du mat' ?

**T**

- Tu es conseiller d'orientation, toi ? Quelque part ça ne m'étonne pas.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais pas une flèche en cours ?

- Non, Duo. Parce que tu détestais notre C.O, il était nul.

- Kushrénada me voyait en boys band tout seul.

- Et il me voyait webmaster.

- Et tu es ?

**T**

Merde.

C'est sorti tout seul.

A son petit rictus c'était fait pour.

C'était fait pour enchaîner.

**T**

- Admin Réseau.

- …

- Ca n'a rien à voir.

**T**

Petit regard bleu condescendant.

Petit con fier de ses connaissances.

Petit frustré du bulbe.

Il a toujours eu cet effet sur moi.

Même quand on se parlait pas.

Surtout quand on se parlait pas.

En fait on s'est jamais vraiment parlé.

C'est ça l'adolescence.

Des amitiés parfois indéfectibles.

Quelques mots que l'on oublie ou que l'on retient toute une vie.

Quelques moments partagés avec des inconnus d'une même classe jusqu'à un instant T.

Un instant qui fait que ceux qui se croisent à un même cours viennent à presque se faire l'amour.

Pour finir par s'oublier sans tambour ni trémolo.

Pour devenir un souvenir.

**T**

- Roh ça va, hein, on l'a tous fait demander un service à quelqu'un qu'on croit qui sait parce qu'il en sait plus que toi.

- En français ça donne quoi ?

- Ca donne que j'ai fait le SAV de la lose aussi. Je savais réparer les télés donc on me faisait réparer la machine à laver. Rien à voir, Heero, tu en conviendras.

**T**

Petit regard bleu qui s'écarquille.

Petit con qui claque la langue contre son palais.

Petits yeux au ciel.

**T**

- … On m'avait dit que tu t'y connaissais, Duo.

- Mon cul. Tu t'es dit que j'étais ta dernière chance avant l'atomisation de ton argent de poche.

- J'avais bousillé le lave-linge en voulant teindre mon jean.

- Et t'as cru que mon deuxième prénom c'était Calgon.

**T**

Petite tête qui se penche sur le côté.

Petit regard en coin.

Petit sourire ravageur.

Tout petit coup au cœur.

**T**

- Tu es en train de me traiter de chochotte, Duo.

**T**

Je suis surtout en train de ne voir que toi.

Je suis surtout en train de faire une mise à jour de mon système.

Une mise à jour automatique.

Faut que j'annule l'option et que je désactive.

…

Il me spamme la rétine tellement il est hot.

Il me spyware.

Je croyais que le temps était le meilleur des logiciels.

La meilleure sécurité.

**T**

- Qui, moi ? Je n'oserai pas voyons, Heero.

- Tu n'as ja…

- Par contre pourquoi ça t'étonne pas que je sois C.O ?

- Parce que tu détestais Kushrénada et que tu es du genre à venir battre les gens sur leur propre terrain. Hein, Duo ?

**T**

Remettre le GPS sur l'itinéraire le plus rapide et non le plus court.

Interrompre.

Parce qu'à son expression tu devines qu'il allait dire « tu n'as jamais eu de problèmes pour oser »

Parce que même si c'est toi qui a parlé de machine à laver par orgueil… c'est lui qui t'as mené à cette conversation.

Parce que c'est après avoir bousillé la machine à laver, mouillé des pieds à la tête, bourré de teinture bleue et mort de rire que tu l'as embrassé.

Et il t'a laissé faire.

C'était spontané et presque innocent. Une impulsion enfantine quelques secondes.

C'est au deuxième baiser que le presque est venu.

C'est au troisième baiser que la langue a goûté.

Et après t'as cessé de compter.

Et après vos vêtements ont volé.

Et après tu as déménagé. Et vous n'en avez jamais parlé.

Tu, tu, impersonnel et en même temps si personnel.

J'essaie de me détacher comme je peux mais j'ai un bout de lui gravé dans ma tête.

J'ai sa peau tatouée sur mon corps.

Et ses yeux-scanner peuvent le voir.

Revenir sur le sujet, donc. Les métiers respectifs.

**T**

- A t'entendre je suis un sale gosse.

- Complètement.

- Hey !

- Un sale gosse n'est pas forcément un mauvais petit gars, Duo. Un sale caractère n'est pas forcément un méchant caractère.

- Là tu parles de toi.

- Là on se parle, oui.

**T**

Petit sourire désarmant.

Trop désarmant. Parce que ses yeux sont ouvertement gourmands.

Ses yeux se souviennent sans scruter à présent, comme si c'était plus utile.

Ses yeux ont faim d'un dessert qu'il n'a apparemment pas zappé.

Un dessert qu'il n'avait grignoté depuis longtemps.

Un dessert dont il connaissait la recette.

Un dessert qui ne demandait aucune explication.

Aucune quand on trouvait une ébauche de réponse dans les yeux de l'autre.

Dans les miens.

Pourquoi expliquer ce qu'on a ressenti quand on le ressent encore si fort, quand le regard le murmure ?

Pourquoi ne pas le vivre ?

Parce qu'on est raisonnable.

Je suis raisonnable.

**T**

- C'est une mauvaise idée, Heero.

- Hmm hmm.

**T**

Petits yeux qui se rapprochent.

Je suis raisonnable.

**T**

- On ne devrait pas.

- Hmm hmm.

**T**

Petits yeux espiègles qui me grignotent.

Je suis… ferme.

**T**

- On ne doit pas toucher aux souvenirs, 'Ro…

- Hmm hmmm.

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas.

**T**

Petits yeux qui ne m'écoutent pas.

Et moi j'ai 15 ans.

**T**

- Tu dis qu'il ne faut pas toucher aux souvenirs… mais tu as touché aux miens sans te poser de questions, Duo.

**T**

Petits yeux qui me…

**T**

- ?

- Tu as épicé mes années lycée. Tu y as mis un peu de goût, un peu de couleur. Sans demander mon avis.

**T**

C'est vrai.

C'est de ma faute.

Tout est parti de moi, de ce moment où je, où on s'est laissés aller.

Du n'importe quoi.

**T**

- Je suis…

**T**

Dans le rouge.

**T**

- Si tu me dis que tu es désolé, Duo, je te couvre…

- …

**T**

De baisers ?

Non, faut être raisonnable.

Ça protège la raison.

Parfois à tors.

**T**

- … de teinture bleue.

- T'en as pas sur toi.

- Vérifies.

**T**

Dans le bleu.

Il prend mes mains, comme ça et les place sur ses poches.

Quelques doigts se faufilent jusqu'aux premières phalanges.

J'écarquille les yeux.

**T**

- On dirait que t'as laissé ta lessive dans ta poche.

**T**

Heero lave plus blanc que blanc ?

Y a longtemps eu des blancs, parfois des bleus.

On était des bleus après tout.

Pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage.

**T**

- Si je te dis que je garde une pastille de colorant juste comme ça… tu penses quoi ?

- Que tu sors de l'asile, 'Ro.

**T**

Dans le bleu.

Dans le bleu.

Dans le bleu.

Comme un gris-gris ?

Mon souvenir est fou.

**T**

- Mais encore ?

- Que t'es complètement débile.

**T**

Dans le bleu.

Dans le bleu.

Mon souvenir est flou…

Je le trouble.

Au point qu'il en casse les codes des retrouvailles.

**T**

- Mais encore ?

- Je ne sais pas, Heero. Je ne sais plus qui tu es.

**T**

Il me trouble.

Il faut que je récupère mes mains.

Mais les siennes me cernent.

**T**

- Je suis un bon souvenir ?

- Assez…

**T**

A question taquine, réponse coquine.

**T**

- Assez ?

- Assez… pour ne pas y toucher sur un coup de tête, Heero. Assez pour vouloir le garder intact.

**T**

Il y a des souvenirs que l'on veut effacer.

Ceux que l'on veut réécrire.

Ceux qui doivent rester intouchés.

**T**

- Si tu as touché à mes souvenirs, Duo, pourquoi je ne toucherais pas aux tiens ?

- Parce qu'ils sont beaux…

**T**

Des souvenirs numériques sans photoshop. De ceux qui ne jaunissent pas avec les années, même si le temps qui passe peut être beau. Même si les bords recourbés peuvent être émouvants.

**T**

- Alors on laisse sous verre ?

- C'est peut-être mieux, oui, 'Ro.

- Hmm-hmm.

**T**

Oui.

Alors pourquoi il répond sur mes lèvres ?

Pourquoi mes yeux se ferment tous seuls ?

Pourquoi ses mains me bercent ?

Pourquoi ça ressemble à « avant » en étant mieux « maintenant » ?

Pourquoi je me sens bien, là ?

**T**

- Pourquoi… ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, Duo.

- ?

**T**

J'ai son sourire et son envie contagieuse sur ma bouche.

**T**

- C'est mieux qu'on laisse ouvert.

**T**

Il y a différents souvenirs et aujourd'hui j'en ai croisé un que j'avais cru oublier.

Comme l'époque pas si lointaine où je portais du scratch.

Ce scratch qui laissait des traces chaque fois que je l'utilisais.

Ce scratch qui ne se replaçait jamais comme il le fallait.

Je n'ai jamais été et n'ai jamais fait comme il fallait.

Ce scratch qui marquait l'usure de mes réserves et ravivait l'inconscience, l'insouciance et aussi et peut-être surtout le courage de mon adolescence.

Ravivait mon cœur, tout simplement.

Comme le temps file.

Et pourtant il m'a rattrapé.

Et comme d'habitude le temps n'attend jamais…

Je vais me laisser faire.

_A nous de faire de nos envies des certitudes._

**T**

**T**

**OWARI**

* * *

><p>Finito !<p>

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à Naughty Luce et NausS :D Big Bizous comme dirait l'autre et tout plein d'ondes positives.

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy *dodo*


End file.
